


Dogma

by The Stars are Warring (the_Sagest_brush)



Series: It's Marshall Commander Stuff (Don't worry about it) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, But also, Cody is very good at his job, Happy Ending, I don't know how do I tag things, One Shot, Panic, References to Umbara and Krell, Some light angst, and Dogma deserves a second chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Sagest_brush/pseuds/The%20Stars%20are%20Warring
Summary: “I’m not asking about your casualties Rex I’m asking if you want your man back.”“What?” Cody fixes Rex with a look he doesn’t see very often. A look that’s pure Alpha squad Kote.“Do you want him back or do I get him.”Or, shortly after landing on Coruscant to re-group after Umbara, Rex informs Cody of the Dogma situation. Cody Handles it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: It's Marshall Commander Stuff (Don't worry about it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779862
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	Dogma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Not sure how I ended up here, but here I am. writing about Clones instead of the four other fics I should be working on...  
> Anyway, I read a couple of fics that alluded to Cody rescuing Dogma, and I decided I wanted to write an actual scene for that because I'm really attached to Cody and Dogma deserves a second chance. So here it is, hopefully it's ok. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about cannon GAR regulations so if you do know things, prepare yourself for some Bullshit-That-I-Just-Made-Up. I don't claim to know about the inner workings of the GAR I just want my sons to be ok and I had to have some regulations in there because it's Dogma... 
> 
> That being said, for my purposes, Article 15 states that "in the event of insurrection or other failure a clone shall be assessed to determine the cause of failure and course of action."

“He Doesn’t deserve this Cody. Krell was a MONSTER.” Rex is ranting. This was supposed to be a debrief. He should shut up.   
But Cody’s just watching him, brows furrowed slightly, listening. 

“He’s a Kriffing hero, and they had to be persuaded to even consider the evidence!”  
Rex drops onto his bunk again. 

“They’re still going to get him re-conditioned,” Rex says, and he hates how defeated he sounds. He hates that he can’t do anything about it. Couldn’t save Hardcase, couldn’t save so many of the troopers and now he can't even save Dogma. The helplessness of Umbara clings to the 501st like the planet’s fekking mists.

“Do you want him back in Torrent?” Cody asks like it’s a real question. 

“Of course I - “ Rex hesitates. “If he’d come.” He amends - then - “No.” 

“Why not?” Cody actually sounds surprised and Rex rests his elbows on his knees, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

“Torrent is a death trap,” Rex says. More to himself than to Cody. 

“This whole army is a death trap Rex,” Cody says, dispassionately. 

“Do you know how many men I’ve lost?” Rex snaps. 

“About 100 more than the 212th,” Cody replies in the same dead voice. “I checked.”

“What?” Rex glances up. Cody is wearing his ‘parade face’ staring through Rex like he’s not there. 

“I’m your Marshal Commander. I see the casualty reports.”

“Then you know why I don’t want Dogma back in Torrent I lost -” Rex chokes down the emotion in the back of his throat. “If I’d just listened to Fives sooner.” Cody makes a sound in the back of his throat.

“You know how many times I’ve heard that in the last year?” There’s a bitter note to Cody’s voice, Rex eyes him again, finally noting the rigid tension in Cody’s jaw and shoulders. Cody’s parade face slips slightly as he focuses on Rex again. “I’m not asking about your casualties Rex I’m asking if you want your man back.”

“What?” Cody fixes Rex with a look he doesn’t see very often. A look that’s pure Alpha squad Kote.

“Do you want him back or do I get him.”

“Of course I want him back,” Rex says. Cody nods sharply and exhales. 

“Good.”  
Rex stares as his Commander stands, brushing a hand needlessly across his blacks as if he’s been gathering dust. 

“What are you doing?” The marshal commander picks up his data-pad on the way to the door as Rex - momentarily distracted spins on the bed. “Cody, what are you going to do?” Kote grins at him over a shoulder. It’s the feral smile he shares with Wolffe Sharp teeth and trouble. 

“Marshal commander stuff don’t worry about it.” 

“Cody!” but the commander is already stepping out the door. Rex runs for the door, but by the time he reaches it, Cody’s already left the hallway. Fives is walking from the caf, he grins despite the weariness in his eyes. 

“Hey Cap - finish your debrief?” 

“Guess I did.” Rex sighs, stepping aside to let the arc trooper into the room. 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_You’re a fool. Your blind obedience only made my purpose easier._

_I hope you can live with yourself Dogma_

_I - I had to I-_

Dogma starts to his feet as the shivers run down his spine again. He is going to be re-conditioned. He's been in a holding cell on Coruscant for about 12 hours at a guess. In the brig on board the Resolute before that. Dogma starts to pace as the cyclical thoughts start up again.

He’d been so careful never break the rules, just follow protocol and you’ll be fine. Just memorize the rules and you’ll be ok. Just follow orders and everything will be fine.   
But then Rex couldn’t do it. For all his defiance Dogma had known the captain wouldn’t do it.   
And that slimy piece of - the General - had betrayed them. He’d used them He’d used Dogma the only reason Fives and Jesse were still alive was because the firing squad hadn’t followed orders. Dogma would have killed them for saving lives. For being right. 

Dogma wonders if re-conditioning hurts. 

His squadmates hadn’t told him.   
He tries not to think about Kor who never came back. He absolutely doesn’t think about 53 who came back but wasn’t 53 anymore. He doesn’t think about 32 either. They’d come back, but never in any way that mattered. 

Dogma flexes his fingers trying not to panic. He’s exhausted. He doesn’t want to think about his squadmates. He doesn’t want to think about it but he shot a Jedi. He turned on a commanding officer. He’s going to be re-conditioned. 

“CT 15-” Dogma’s head snaps up. 

“Just open the door.” Someone cuts the droid off and it sighs before de-activates the ray shield. Dogma staggers to his feet as _Commander Kriffing Cody_ steps into the room.

“At ease Kid.” Dogma blinks, automatically dropping into parade rest the tension in his chest hasn’t disappeared, but he’s learned to push through it. He has to. Just put off the breakdown and maybe - maybe he won’t get sent to reconditioning. The commander cocks his head slightly, appearing to assess him. 

“You know why you’re in here?”

“Insurrection sir. Shot a commanding officer.”

“And why did you do that?”

“General Krell betrayed us, sir.” Dogma’s voice shakes, just a little. “He used us and I - I-”

“Hey, easy kid.” There’s a hand on his shoulder suddenly and Dogma glances up realizing how fast he’s breathing. He tries for a second, digging his fingernails into his palm, but it’s the kriffing marshal commander oh stars. _Oh, stars_.

“Dogma!” The name pulls him back to himself and Dogma realizes he’s on the floor, the hand on his shoulder tightens when he tries to spring to his feet.   
“Take a second to breathe kid.” Dogma glances to the side, where the commander is crouched beside him, his helmet is off. Dogma catches himself staring at the scar. Then his brain catches up _commanding officer_.   
“Sit DOWN kid, that’s an order.”

Dogma stops trying to stand up. Lets the Commander hold him down. Waits for his breathing to even out. 

“You’re going to be ok kid.” The commander says when Dogma has more or less stopped hyperventilating. 

“I’m going to be re-conditioned aren’t I.” Dogma says.

  
“Not on my watch your not.” Dogma stares at the commander.

  
“B-but I shot an officer.” 

  
“You shot a force damn war criminal.” The commander responds, unperturbed. “Now come on, I don’t know about you but I can’t wait to get out of here.” 

Dogma stands up slowly as the commander steps out of the room helmet in hand, head cocked slightly. Dogma hesitates.  
“Something on your mind trooper?” One side of Dogma’s brain is screaming not to question the commanding officer, the other is screaming that this is very definitely breaking regulation.

“Sorry sir, it’s just, it’s not, it’s article 15** sir, I haven’t even been assessed yet.” 

“You know the rules inside out and backwards huh kid?” 

“Y-yes, sir?” 

“Well, walk and talk trooper, I’ll explain on the way.” The commander’s tone doesn’t leave room for argument, and - if he’s aware of article 15 then he must know what he’s doing right? Dogma steps into the hall, falling into step half a pace behind the commander. 

  
“As far as your release goes you have been deemed essential personnel by your C.O. and your actions have been deemed to ‘have some cause’ by the High General so, you are free to walk.”

“Provided I attend a subsequent hearing.” Dogma finishes automatically. He remembers that clause but- “But I’m not essential personnel, I wasn’t even assigned to Torrent until just before we hit Umbara.” The Commander shoots him a quick appraising look. 

  
“You do know your stuff kid.” 

  
“Sir?” Dogma manages, he’s already breathing hard, trying to keep up with the commander. They’re the same height but Cody’s strides seem so much _longer_. 

  
“I’ll give you a hint about rules.” The commander says. “They’re not hard fast boundaries. If you want to survive you’ve got to learn to bend them.”  
Dogma can’t ask for clarification before - 

“Cody what the fu-” the red-armoured trooper cuts himself off as he realizes Cody isn’t alone. 

“Commander Fox.” Cody pauses and Dogma resists the urge to hide behind the commander. “I believe you’ve seen the reports I filed.” Commander Fox eyes the two of them. 

“What are you doing _Kote_.” There’s a strange inflection on the name - even through the helmet vocoders and Dogma takes half a step back. Co- the marshal commander isn’t fazed.

“I’m taking this shiny for a tour and giving him a lecture on insurrection.” The other commander actually almost laughs? 

“The front really doesn’t need you huh?”

“Gotta give the droids some time to recover Fox - wouldn’t want the war over too quickly.”

“Stars forbid.” Fox’s helmet makes a sidewise motion like the other commander is rolling his eyes. “Since you asked, no I haven’t seen the reports yet, but since I was the one who taught you how to do reports -”

“They’ll be an illegible disaster,” Cody says cheerfully. 

“And here I was going to say it was nice to have an actual kriffing professional on this dik’utla planet.” Fox says “Get out of my jail.”

“Language Fox,” Cody says, no one in Torrent is going to believe this. “There’s a Shiny present.”

“Eat Chissk.” Fox says. Although even Dogma can tell there’s no heat to it. 

“Love you too!” Cody waves cheerily over his shoulder. 

“Sir?” Dogma jogs to catch up to the commander again. The orange helmet tilts toward him, though the commander never pauses. “Sir what did you mean about insurrection?” The commander laughs.

“Knowing the rules is only the first part of being a good soldier kid. You wanna get great? You learn how to work around them without breaking them.” Dogma frowns considering. He waits as the commander retrieves his weapons from the guard post at the entrance.

“So - my C.O. deemed me essential personnel? And I walk?”

“Come on kid don’t tell me you don’t know. Essential military personnel -”

“May be released to the custody of their commanding officer if their High General deems that the personnel in question took reasonable action for circumstances, or that there is insufficient evidence for a full conviction.”

The commander laughs. “You’re getting it now.”

“B-But I’m not essential!” Dogma protests again. 

“How would you describe Torrent trooper?” Dogma makes some sort of sound, then gets a-hold of himself, 

“They’re uh. They’re unorthodox sir.” The commander snorts. 

“That’s one word for it. I might have chosen “completely Kriffing insane” as an apt description.” The commander pauses. “But they’re a tight-knit company, and Rex is a good Captain.” Dogma frowns trying to figure out what the commander’s trying to say. 

“Sir?” 

"You're essential because you're part of Torrent now. More than that you're a trooper in the 7th Sky Corp and that means." Commander Cody pauses and eyes Dogma. "You're under my command. And I don't like leaving men behind." The Commander gives Dogma a moment to think about that as he starts walking again. "And while I doubt Torrent would be willing to give you up, if you ever get tired of it you let me know. I generally have an opening for an intelligence officer.”

“Sir???” The commander just gestures to a military speeder at the end of the landing platform

“That’s our ride.”

  
“Y-yessir.” Dogma shuts up, despite the fact that his brain is still whirling. 15 minutes ago he was sure he was about to be re-conditioned and now Marshal Commander Cody is offering him a position in kriffing intelligence. What the Kark was going on.

  
“Eyes - take us to the five o first barracks.” The commander says hopping into the seat beside Dogma.

“Sure thing commander.” The pilot. Eyes. Lifts the speeder off the landing pad.  
The knot in Dogma’s chest finally uncoils a little. He’s going to be ok. He’s going back to Torrent. 

Oh, Stars he’s going back to Torrent. 

Torrent who heard him defend the same general that was sending them to their deaths. Torrent, where he helped order the execution of two brothers. 

The knot re-forms. 

“Hey.” Dogma glances up fighting to keep himself from shaking. “You’re gonna be okay kid.” The commander says again, passing him a datapad.

“W-what’s this sir?”

“Requisition sheet. Hand it off to Captain Rex will you?” 

“You’re -” Dogma swallows hard. How’s he going to show up at Torrent again after what he did. How’s he going to do it alone. “You’re not coming commander?” The faceplate stays focused on Dogma for a moment, and then the Commander sighs gently.

“On second thought I do need to speak to Rex.” Dogma doesn’t want to find that comforting. It’s so wildly out of the realm of possibility for the Marshal Commander to be easier to be around than his brothers. But then… Dogma didn’t betray the marshal commander. 

The speeder comes to a stop before Dogma can fully process the thought and then Cody is nudging him out of the speeder. “Thank’s Eyes, I’ll find my way back from here,” Cody says as he exits.   
“Sure thing Commander.” Eyes salutes lazily. 

Dogma stares at the barracks, Tup’s in there, but then so are Fives and Jesse. Dogma stutter steps and stops. The commander makes it two more strides then turns back.   
“I almost killed them.” Dogma whispers. “Jesse and Fives Krell put me in charge of the firing squad I- I gave the order.”

“Rex told me.” The commander hasn’t shifted, Dogma can see his reflection in the faceplate and he looks away. 

“He also told me neither of those troopers are much for holding grudges.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Can’t run away from it either kid.” The commander says firmly. 

“But what about -”

“Transfer to the I core takes 2 weeks kid.” The Commander says somehow knowing exactly what Dogma was going to say.   
But despite the refusal, the commander steps back and his hand finds Dogma’s shoulder again.   
“Breathe.” Dogma breaths, the commander releases him. “One thing at a time Dogma.”

“Yes sir.”

“That’s more like it.” The calm approval is just enough to cling to so Dogma doesn’t spiral again as they carry on towards the barracks. 

Dogma blinks as Rex steps out, he has his helmet on but there’s exhaustion written all over his stance. Something Dogma has become very familiar with, he realizes. The captain glances over at them, gaze skimming them both, then his helmet swivels back to Dogma. The Jaig eyes stare into Dogma’s soul. he breaks eye contact immediately. 

“Dogma?” Dogma glances up as Rex crosses the distance in a few quick strides looking between the two of them obviously at a loss.   
“How - W - Codes what did you DO?” Even in the short amount of time, he’s known the commander Dogma is well familiar with the amusement in Cody’s voice. 

“Marshal Commander stuff, don’t worry about it.”

“Cody!” 

“Hey if you don’t want him I’d still take him for the intelligence core - it’d do him some good to break the rules a little.” 

“He’ll get plenty of that in Torrent,” Rex says in a voice that Dogma knows now means _these men are **mine**_. 

Cody chuckles lightly, knocking a hand against the captain’s pauldron. “I’m kidding Rex. He’s all yours. Got a requisition sheet too.”

The captain groans. “Really?”

Cody shrugs. “Wouldn’t want you boys to get bored while your general is distracted,” Rex mutters something that the vocoder doesn’t quite pick up and Cody smacks his shoulder again. “Get your boy back to his Squad Rex. They might call him in for a hearing, but it’s mostly formality at this point. He had reasonable cause and the holo feeds Crys pulled out of the airbase confirmed it.”

Rex turns to Dogma, and sighs, though oddly enough Dogma can hear the relief in his voice. “Welcome back kid.” 

“T-thank you, sir.” Dogma can’t help but glance back at the marshal commander again as he starts to follow Rex back to the barracks. 

The commander is watching them go, arms crossed. But when he catches Dogma looking he nods. 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

“Dogma??” Tup shouts from across the room. Dogma flinches slightly as his brother all but tackles him. 

“Kriff I thought they were gonna-” Tup breaks off and Dogma shrugs under the hug. 

“Guess the marshal commander had different plans.” Tup pulls back and eyes him. 

“Wait, like, Commander Cody?” Dogma shrugs helplessly. 

“I don’t know? He’s the one who got me out of prison.” Tup stares at him like he’s grown a second head. 

“Commander Cody got you out of Prison?!”

“The commander did what for who?” Jesse asks, stepping into the room, then “Dogma? Kriff I thought they were gonna ship you back to Kamino.”

“Sorry.” Dogma mutters. 

“For what? Not getting shipped to Kamino?” 

“For almost Executing you!” Dogma says, Louder than he means. Jesse’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Oh, that.” He considers for a moment then shrugs. “Well I’m still alive so I guess it worked out.”

Dogma’s saved from the moment of _what do I even say to that I ordered his brother’s to shoot him what do I even say???_ When Fives tears into the room.  
“I heard Dogma’s back???” Dogma braces himself but the ARC just grins at him. “Nice to see you again.” 

“I’m sorry!” Dogma says without thinking. “I’m sorry I-”

“Hey!” Fives smacks his shoulder lightly. “You’re the one who shot Krell so as long as you don’t try to shoot me again we’ll call it even.”

_Torrent’s a tight-knit company. I doubt they’ll give you up._

The Marshal Commander’s words echo in Dogma’s head as he stares at his three brothers in bafflement Tup still has an arm around Dogma, Fives and Jesse are already talking about something else, like it’s before Umbara, before everything fell apart.   
The commander was right, Torrent is completely kriffing insane.

And right at the moment, Dogma’s pretty sure he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the Galaxy.


End file.
